


【龄龙】如何巧妙地运用一个o

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping





	【龄龙】如何巧妙地运用一个o

这种潮湿的日子，到处都是强奸犯和可怜的小女孩。

或许还有小男孩，孕妇，醉酒的成年男人。

张九龄皱着眉，他的鞋子刚刚才被擦过，一个恋童癖的鸡巴就从上面滑过去。于是花费了太久的时间去折断那点软骨，张九龄突然捂住鼻子。

那个男孩看起来被人打了性激素提前进入发情期，这可不是好味道，甜的让人呕吐，劣质的奶精香味。

救救我！

男孩拽住他的裤脚——张九龄有一张纯良的圆脸，看起来不像是个坏人，笑起来甚至牙不整齐的可爱——他抬起脚跟，压在了男孩的手掌上。

毫不犹豫地踩过去了，张九龄的目标是这条巷子里面更深处的那个高大的、男人或许只是个男孩，养尊处优的白皮肤和刚刚剪完了剌手的寸头。

“大楠，”张九龄蹲下去，摸了摸那个毛茸茸的脑袋，那里渗着血，“跑这儿来干什么，大家都很担心。”

没反应。张九龄把目光放在那个发情的男孩身上，十分和善地问还能把味道弄得更浓一点吗?

王九龙终于抬起了头，似乎是看见了张九龄，啐了一口血水到地上，哑着声音说张九龄你来干嘛。

我担心你。

你放屁——

不可以说脏话。

王九龙的脸肿的很快，张九龄的手劲儿不小的，可是打完了张九龄又来摸着伤口问疼不疼。

不疼。王九龙咬着牙挤出来地说。

那你告诉我，你到底分化成什么了?张九龄笑嘻嘻地问，手掐在牙根处，抵着王九龙合不上嘴。

……

张九龄自小都是疼王九龙的。

道上的老一把手带出来的徒弟，就算不是儿徒也该是说一不二的，可对着王九龙总是一而三的耳根软。

喊一句老大就给出来一块地，叫一句哥就是几个弟兄拨过去。

这次王九龙出走，师兄弟之间都说是惯坏了，不体面的东西只能不要。可张九龄不，他要把王九龙带回来然后一点一点训乖了养熟了再锁到院里，当个漂亮狗崽子。

大楠只是一时间想不清楚。

张九龄这样想，手指摁到王九龙发热的后颈，同样的奶香，这里就太过锋利了点，都有酒味渗出来了。

alpha，是a，我分化成a了。

哦，挺好的。

张九龄……

我是真的恭喜你大楠。

话是这么说，张九龄的手还是没有离开王九龙，甚至有点蠢蠢欲动的压迫感。

王九龙的肌肉紧绷起来，不住地大口喘气，他狠狠地盯住张九龄的嘴唇，最后顺着张九龄的手腕磕上去——易感期被诱导出来了，这里可不仅仅有omega的香气。

舌头勾着舌头，嘴唇上的血被甜的干干净净。王九龙越靠越近，他抓住张九龄的手腕，完完整整地禁锢住对方。

顺着张九龄的下巴亲上去，忍不住地松开一只手去解张九龄的扣子。

张九龄没有反抗这一点简直诡异的过分。

王九龙大约是脑子不清楚了，只知道这里应该是个omega才对，空气里都是那种甜腻的味道。

靠近了张九龄的脖子，王九龙呜咽了一声，比他更年长的alpha终于不再控制自己的信息素，狠狠地压了王九龙一头。

服从是弱肉强食的本能。

王九龙被压在地上，裤子扯得彻底，两腿被分的大开。张九龄舔弄他的耳垂，低低地叫一声楠楠，才把自己的阴茎塞进王九龙的穴肉里。

他疼到喊不出声，一定是流血了，alpha没有那种粘稠的液体，只有粗壮的鸡巴。

张九龄也不好受，但他依然只是叫着楠楠，然后毫不留情地抽动起来，血流的多了也就软和了不是。

疼吗?

疼……

叫我什么?

张九龄！张九龄！

不对，楠楠你真的被养坏了。

王九龙疼得快死了，他的阴茎在空气里成了结，可整个人都要死了，他要死了，被张九龄干死在这里。

张九龄还要在他耳边说，你的洞没有o的软，水也不够多，可我就在干着你，高兴了吗。

他有什么好高兴的?王九龙意识涣散地想，他分化的那天，张九龄在和一个omega调情。那是老一把手送过来的漂亮女人，胸很大，屁股很翘，两根线的内裤卡在肉缝里，张九龄的手指就在里面搅动。

他好嫉妒，手里的枪上了膛，动一动手指张九龄和那个女人都得死，可那时候张九龄就跟知道了什么似得，冲着门口的王九龙笑了一下。

王九龙被张九龄发现了。

就必须要逃。

王九龙成结的阴茎直到张九龄射满了他的洞口，都没软下来，被带上车的时候那里都硬着。

张九龄用一个锁锁住了那里，说楠楠以后都用不到了，没事的，不要怕。

end


End file.
